Waves
by Sissy aka Irisgray
Summary: Set 11 years after PJO. Kronos is still around and fighting. Luke has been saved from Kronos' body though. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_11 years after PJO_

Regular POV

Percy was running across the beach by his and Annabeth's house in (Yes, he and Annabeth were married when they turned 19, they are now 27) He just had a iris message from Thalia and Luke, he was saved from the spell he was under and he and Thalia got married 2 years earlier, who got an iris message from Zeus that Kronos was headed for Olympus. So now, he had to go to Camp Half-Blood and tell Chiron He dived into the Atlantic Ocean and willed the ocean to push him to Long Island and Camp Half-Blood. He got to Long island and raced to the cabin. "Chiron." He yelled. "Kronos is heading for Olympus." Chiron galloped into the cabin. "What?" He yelled. "I said Kronos is…" Percy started to explain. "I didn't mean that kind of what I meant the what when you are expressing surprise."

Chiron galloped out and blew the conch horn. Percy and Chiron got to the dining area just as campers started to pile into the building. "Percy has an announcement to make." Chiron said. All around campers started to ask questions. "Is Annabeth having her second baby?" "Are you stopping your sword lessons?"

"No!" Percy said. "Kronos is heading for Mount Olympus!" He said. Several of the Aphrodite and Demeter kids screamed, as the Poseidon, Zeus( the oath has ended because Percy already had the prophecy, landing on him, 10 years ago) Ares and Athena cabin started going to get their swords and shields. "What are you doing?" Percy asked. Remember the plan, we are going to fight along with the gods and goddesses." Chiron reminded him. "Oh yeah!" Percy said. You should be going back to your house to get prepared. Percy dived back into the ocean. He got to the beach and sprinted to his house. He ran into the house slamming the door. "Percy, don't slam the door!" Annabeth screamed. "Daddy!" A 7-year-old voice shrieked., Percy and Annabeth's 7-year-old daughter, Pearl Arianna Jackson. Percy reached out to catch Pearl as he saw his black haired, grey-eyed daughter race towards him. Pearl shrieked with laughter as she was twirled around by Percy. "Percy you're back." Annabeth said as she entered the room. "Annabeth, can you phone some half-bloods to help us fight?" Percy asked. "I'll get packed." He added. "No, I'll pack you phone." Annabeth argued, "Who should I phone?" Percy asked. "Clarisse, Travis, Conner, Nico, Charles, Grover and …, Ohh I don't know, just phone all the half-bloods you have phone numbers for." Annabeth said.

_3 hours later_

"Okay, all done!" Percy said." Silena talks forever, why couldn't Charles have picked the phone up." He added. "I finished packing nearly an hour ago." Annabeth said. "How long did you talk to Silena?" Annabeth asked, "You've been on the phone for 3 hours!" She added. "Wow, it was 3 hours, it seemed like more than 3 hours talking to just Silena!" Percy said. "So is everyone coming to the fight against Kronos?" Annabeth asked. "Everyone except for Castor and his wife, she's having a baby anytime now and Castor doesn't feel like leaving her." Percy answered. "Ohh, by the way I think I need to tell you something, I..." Annabeth started to say. "We need to go now!" Percy interrupted


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO Mr Riordan does.  
****Sorry it is so short!!  
This might be confusing but i changed from regular(no ones) Pov to Percys'.  
Review please! I want to know if i'm doing this right!**

"Wait a second should Pearl come?" I asked. "I guess she could, after all she's smart, and she's got the oceans power not just one or the other, like we have." Annabeth said. "Right" I said. "Hey wait who are you calling…" I started to say. "C'mon we need to go now; I thought you didn't like Ares." Annabeth exclaimed. "Okay, Pearl come on!" I yelled. "Daddy, I'm right here." Pearl whispered. "Sorry." I said as we walked out of the door. "Which vehicle should we take? I asked. "You should be able to know which vehicle to take without asking me, think really _hard_." Annabeth sighed "Well its summer so let's take the car." We all got in the car, which was a red convertible Maserati Spyder and drove down their long driveway being chased by our two dogs Ruby and Bandit. It took awhile to get to the house we all planned to meet at, thank goodness, I brought the portable DVD player along and her laptop. It was about 3 miles away from Mt. Olympus, it was Castors' and Arianna's' house. So we started to plan our way to attack Kronos and his army. Our conclusion was …


	3. Chapter 3

Our conclusion was that all the kids, nymphs, and satyrs from camp would go after the monsters that would accompany Kronos

Our conclusion was that all the kids, nymphs, and satyrs from camp would go after the monsters that would accompany Kronos. The cabins Artemis and some Apollo's would be hiding away around Mt. Olympus ready to shoot at any enemies. I and Annabeth, Thalia and Luke, Chris and Clarisse, Nico and Chiron would be going to the people that needed help, also we would be battling Kronos too of course. The rest of the Apollo's would be doctors and healers for the wounded, Angelina, Kate, Selena, Suzanne and Sierra, daughters of Zeus, who I trust with my life, would be taking care of Pearl and the other 10 kids, while we were fighting, except for the four daughters of Ares that we had along, they could take care of themselves! Just kidding!

We thought our plan would work, we were so wrong!

Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, Nico, Chelsea, Thalia, Luke, and I headed off first. "Oh my gods!" "How could the mortals not even see what is happening here!" Annabeth said. "Mist." I said casually. "I know that, it's just unreal." Annabeth snapped. "Wise girl, we need to cooperate, Please lets just get along and now yelling at me." I said. "Okay." She sighed. "I'm just so frightened and nervous." "It's going to be okay, Annabeth." I said. She kissed me for a full fifteen seconds, before. "Hello, lover birds!" Thalia shouted, from their pick up truck beside us. "Your on the road you know Percy!" Luke shouted. "Oh Hades!" I yelled as I almost went on a headlong collision with a mortal, who screamed something at me. "Percy!" "I have told you a million times to stop using my fathers name like that." Nico yelled from his and Chelsea's van on the other side of us. As we neared Mount Olympus, I looked up, bad idea, and what I saw was not good. Kronos, his monsters and people were already fighting the gods and teens from camp. "Luke, Nico, and Chris we need to get there and fast!" "Look!" I yelled. Nico, Chelsea, Thalia, Clarisse, Chris, and Luke looked up. Chelsea screamed and Chris looked like he was going to faint. Nico almost swerved off the road and Luke did not watch where he was going. I looked as Chris slid down his seat, Clarisse grabbed the steering wheel quickly "Thank the gods." Nico distracted by his wife screaming plowed onto the sidewalk. Luke, unluckily or luckily ran into Chris and Clarisse's pickup truck, causing Clarisse to lose her hold on the steering wheel but on the lucky side, he did not run into any mortals. Annabeth from beside me screamed. "No Clarisse, Chris watch out!" Too late, Annabeth and I watched as their truck slammed into a light post that impaled the seats in the back of the truck. I heard Clarisse screaming hysterically. At first, I thought she was hurt but then I realized her and Chris' two daughters were in the back seat. I rushed to their vehicle." Clarisse are you okay." I asked. She looked up at me tears streaming down her face, I knew before she told me. One of her daughter's who I later found out was Anne, was the first one to die from the war.

**Sorry it's short!Please Review!!Need Ideas!!Thanks!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4.

**I mean it all you people review and then il put your name in the story, because you did something good. (killed a traitor or saved someone else take your pick) I'm also wondering what the real cast list for the Lightning Thief movie is so pm me if you know. About the 5th book, my heart stopped when i saw the title, The Last Olympian, does that mean all the olympian gods will all be killed but one? If it does AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (_screamng)_ Okay back to the story!!**

The air was alive with sparks and lightning at the top of the Empire State Building, I vaguely thought fireworks and lightning right, no, it was the war and Zeus. Chris ended up leaving with their other two daughters and Anne's body, so they could bury it. Clarisse was sad but being a daughter of Ares, she was not as sad as I thought she would be. We suddenly remembered why we had crashed and we went up the Empire State Building to Olympus. What I am about to tell you might scare you, so be careful! Once we got to Olympus, we were shocked at how different it looked from the last time we went up there, which was two years ago. The ground was littered with bodies, one I recognized as Ariadne. I wonder if Dionysus knew his wife was dead? I looked beside me, Annabeth was crying. "It's so horrible, war." She wailed. "Why can't there be peace?" She sobbed. I held her while we walked, towards the Throne Room, where I heard shouting, yelling, and screaming. Suddenly, I heard a scream I knew. "Thalia?" I screamed. "Percy, help!" I heard Luke somehow over the yelling. I and Annabeth ran blindly towards the Throne room. There were thousands of animals, monster, and people fighting each other. I saw Zeus, Hades, my dad, Ares and Athena fighting Kronos but they were not enough, even though Kronos was not using his power over time. I scanned the fighting looking for Thalia and Luke, I finally saw them, and they along with Hermes and Artemis were fighting the General, Atlas. Artemis, it looked like was wounded badly, she was on the ground not moving. Luke and Hermes were fighting heroically, but they were starting to tire. Atlas laughed as he saw me advancing with Riptide,"So we meet again Perseus Jackson!" He roared. His angry face took on the face of surprise and pain; some thing shimmered in the air. Annabeth had flown at his back with a knife and had ultimately killed him. "I'm covering for you, Percy." She whispered. "Oh okay" I whispered back. She was not listening to me she was looking behind me her stormy eyes widening in fear. I looked behind me.

Review Review Review Please, Please, Please!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, to get this straight the gods and monsters are like the hunters in my story they can fall in battle. Sorry it is so short! i'm still trying to figure out what to do next**

Athena was on the ground with Kronos looking down at her, raising his sword he swung it downwards. 'No!" a shout echoed through the building. As quick as thought, I saw someone ram into Kronos knocking into his side. I suddenly realized who it was. "Dad?" I could hear myself ask. My dad bent down and held out his hand; Athena reached for it and let herself be pulled up. "Uncle?" I heard Athena say unsurely, then she did something that surprised me even more, she embraced my dad. "My niece, the prophecy, remember." My dad said. I looked beside me, I saw Annabeth looking at the scene, smiling while looking very surprised and confused. "Uncle, I don't care about the prophecy, we can't run away from the fates, you should know that." While we were all looking at them, we all forgot about the war. "Perfect." Kronos crowed. He raised his sword. "The first two Olympians meet their doom." He mocked. He slashed my dad and Athena. "No!" I yelled as Poseidon and Athena fell down dead. I do not know why but seeing my dad dead gave me more power and adrenaline then ever. I rushed at Kronos and started trying to slash him with my sword. I cut him lots but I could not bring him down. I ended up exhausted, I was fighting too slowly, and then I saw it coming the blade slashed towards me. "Pearl, no!' I could hear Kate yell. Just as the blade went towards my neck, I felt something slam into my back, pushing me down. Then everything went black

**I won't forget my promise from the other chapter. Chip, it is still coming up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Walk in.  
Me:Hi!!  
Duplicate walks in.  
Me: Who are you?  
****duplicate:Hey y'all. How are you doing? What do y'a mean who am i, im you  
Me (the real me)Okay  
Me: well this is wierd  
****Wierd duplicate: ****Well hopefully this chapter ain't wierd  
Me: Be Quiet!  
Me: Start the story**

I started to open my eyes a little

**Duplicate: Finally! a little more.  
Me: Be quiet already and story, START!!**

I started to open my eyes a little. Ouch, my head hurt! I saw Annabeth sleeping on a chair next to me me. I was also in bed, which was weird. I didn't remember going to bed, or anything, for that matter. Also why did Annabeth have tears running down her face?

"Annabeth?" I asked. She jolted awake

"Percy, are you okay?"

"Well, except for my head hurting I'm fine." I replied

"What, was I on fire or something?" I asked, jokingly. Annabeth looked a little sad or disappointed but I couldn't tell what.

"Well you were, after….." She muttered.

"What, I was on fire?" I yelled.

"How? When? Why don't I remember anything." I was starting to get freaked out. What had happened?

"What happened?" I asked Annabeth.

"Percy the war, remember." Annabeth said exasperated, while rolling her eyes. She was always so good at that.

"Umm... Okay… so what happened and why don't I remember anything?" I asked.

"Do you remember getting almost killed by Kronos?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah… sort of." I said.

"Well Kronos almost hit you with the sword but Pearl pushed you sideways and you knocked your head really hard on the ground." She explained.

"Ohh... okay, so why am I here and why isn't Pearl here?" I asked.

"Percy, you were unconscious, you couldn't have just laid there with titans and monsters all around you." She said.

"Yes, but what about the war?" I asked.

" Ohh.. yeah about that." She said sadly.

"What happened?" I yelled, getting more frightened by the minute.

"Percy, Pearl… d-die-died." She said, sobbing. I couldn't help it, tears started running down my face. Annabeth came over and sat besides me.

"At least, we have each other." Annabeth cried. I meant to ask her how Pearl died but I couldn't. I held out my arms and Annabeth fell into them, sobbing. Me and Annabeth just sat their together, crying, for I don't know how long.

"What about the war, is it still going on?" I asked, chokingly.

"It was when I left with you." She sobbed.

"Do you think we should go back?" I said shakily. Annabeth nodded. We called a taxi and asked to be driven to the Empire State Building. We arrived thirty minutes later. There was still, lightning and sparks flying from the top. "Wellll… at least Zeus is still alive." I thought. I was about to say that to Annabeth but she looked to sad. I dropped the idea.

"Excuse me." The taxi driver said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you getting out?" He asked, jokingly. I grabbed Annabeth hands and we both slipped out of the taxi, after paying. We both went to the lobby.

"Percy Jackson, again?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"600th, again?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, taking the card. We both went into the elevator.

"Ready?" Annabeth asked, sadly.

"As ready as I will ever be." I replied. We went out of the elevator and stood on a pathway. The ground was cleared of all the bodies.

"Weird!" I thought. We walked up to the throne room. For better or worse we were back in the war.

**Duplicate: Well was that a good chapter was it!! was it!?**  
Me: (groan) you're still here.  
Duplicate: yep  
Me: Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people.  
Yes, this story still isn't done yet.  
Duplicate walks in) Hey peoples. Yeah this story still aint done.  
Me. Your back (groans, but turns it into a cough) and that was my line. I already said it.  
Me. Okay, so back to business, since this story isn't going on forever I might have a sequal I'm not sure yet. I have a poll on my profile page so please vote as the story still continues.  
Duplicate) Wow, I'm gonna vote yes, then i can bug you more. Just kidding!  
Me. Well enough of the humor. Story start. _click_.  
**

We stood at the edge of the columns and looked at the armies fighting

We stood at the edge of the columns and looked at the armies fighting. I was shocked to see how much of our side was still alive.

"Kate.. also died, right after Pearl broke free and charged for Kronos." Annabeth said, faltering. I know how she felt, but at least I was unconscious when Pearl died Annabeth had to see her being killed. I was still sobbing inside for what happened to my little girl. I had a song stuck in my head,

_Where is Love if it's not in your hand, _

_Where is Faith if it's built on the sand, _

_Where is Hope if it's not in your eyes. _

_And seen a man raised up in the skies._

_Where were the gods when I closed my father's eyes._

I sighed.

"Well, I guess we should go and fight, the spirits alone won't win this war for us." I said to Annabeth.

" Before we go and fight, I just want to say, I love you, I have loved you ever since I first met you, I just didn't realize it, I… I never want you to die like Pearl did." She said, tears running down her face.

"First, I saw you fall down unconscious, then Pearl running to you and saving you, just to be killed by Kronos. I could never stand it if you died." She cried. She held out her arms and I hugged her, we just stood there hugging each other. We broke apart.

"Why don't I just fight, you can stay hidden here." I said.

"No, You're my husband, I'm with you for better or worse." Annabeth said.

"No, I have to do this alone. I can't lose you like Pearl." I said, pleading.

"No I'm coming with you!" She said.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Why am I always the one that loses the arguments." I said jokingly.

"That is what you get, when you marry a daughter of Athena." She said, almost laughing.

"Hmm, I wonder if this is what Nico has to deal with his wife." I pondered.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, are we fighting or discussing daughters of Athena." She nearly shouted.

"Coming." I said. Together we walked into the throne room. Almost right away we heard a yell for help. We turned and looked at each other.

"Thalia!" We both yelled. I saw Luke and Thalia 10 metres away. It was Thalia, she was fighting against my old enemy Kellie. Kellie, was still wickedly good at sword fighting. I was just about to run over there and start fighting when Luke killed Tami and charged Kelli. Luke had pushed Thalia over sideways, saving her life, as Kelli brought her claws down right where Thalia had been. I looked around everyone was fighting. The traitors, the titans army, were losing. Many of their people or animals were fighting two or more of our people. To the left, I saw Kronos fighting Zeus and Hades, then Artemis quickly joining them pulling out her two long swords. Still nobody, the gods and titans, were using there powers, I, honestly, was very confused. I probably could have remembered before, but since my fall I felt like I lost a few brain cells and thoughts. As Annabeth would have said, when we were younger and probably now to, you shouldn't have lost those, you need every spare brain cell you can get. "Annabeth?" I asked.

"What?" She said.

"Why don't the gods and Kronos use their powers?" I asked.

"They can't, remember the prophecy?" She said, while rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah." I said. Now I could remember. Sometimes I felt so dumb!

**Sooooo. I know the part where Percy has the thought about the brain cells is stupid but I couldn't resist.How do you like it? Vote in my poll and review. Please.**


End file.
